


The Gardens

by onearmedmechanic



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, August (Borderlands) - Freeform, Background characters - Freeform, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Hugo Vasquez - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, NSFW, Rhys (Borderlands) - Freeform, Smut, Vaughn - Freeform, Violence, disguises, dragon!Jack, gentle rebellion, prince!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedmechanic/pseuds/onearmedmechanic
Summary: A young prince, set to be married, finds himself trapped with no hope of escape in this engagement to a ruler of a neighboring kingdom. In a moment of what one might conceive as either brilliant luck or brilliant misfortune Rhys finds himself in the claws of a beast who seeks to keep the prince for his own. But what Rhys finds behind scales and claws is something that he didn’t expect at all.





	The Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Art by qvoro and starfruitspice on tumblr

The young prince frowned, looking out of the window across the vast and lavish gardens that surrounded the Duke’s palace. Dusk was approaching rapidly, painting the sky in pinks and oranges. It would have been beautiful if not for the feeling of dread that was steadily growing in the pit of Rhys’ stomach as he realized that no one was coming to get him. He was stuck here.

The Duke laughed, a sort of condescending chuckle that filled the cold space between them. Rhys had heard it many times at parties and dinners over the past few months. He had hated it then and he hated it now. Hugo had been courting him for some time, Rhys just never thought his parents would allow it. Clearly, he was wrong.

A phrase rang through his head. His mother would say it to him when he was little. _“My dear, the duty that comes to our kingdom comes before our own desires.”_ Rhys’ desire had been a simple one: he didn’t want to marry someone he didn’t love, but with war looming over their kingdom and the ever present threat of invaders from the south and ferocious beasts from the north, their dynasty was failing. All of their resources had run dry. If they didn’t do something soon, they would become easy targets. The once proud kingdom reduced to ruin. So his parents had no choice but to marry their only son off to the most eligible groom.

Now here he was, sitting in the drawing room of the Duke of Ocede - a neighboring kingdom to that which he once called his home. He understood his duty for the survival of his kingdom. That didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Why so blue?” Hugo asked him, turning Rhys’ attention away from the dying light as it drifted behind the mountains. “Didn’t you enjoy dinner?”

“The dinner was marvelous,” Rhys answered with only enough inflection in his voice for politeness. “My compliments to your cook.”

“If you like her so much, I’ll have her cook for the wedding.” And there it was. Since coming here Rhys had been unable to escape the talk of his marriage. Understandably - the entire palace was buzzing with it. He was constantly escorted around the grounds by his servants who asked him a thousand questions about flowers and fabrics.

“That would be lovely.” Rhys picked up his abandoned book as he sank into a lavish chair, pretending to read the words on the page. “I would like to visit my parents. Gather a few of my things before the day.”

“Oh, Darling. All of your things are already here. I had them brought up this morning.” Hugo glanced at his betrothed from over the rim of his glass. “Your father said it was all you would need.”

“My father was here?” That made Rhys look up from his book, another sharp pang of emotion threading through his chest. “Why wasn’t I told?”

“You were busy.” Hugo dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “And we were talking business. It’s going to be a lot of work trying to combine our territories. It’s not suitable conversation for you.” Hugo gave Rhys a smarmy grin from behind his beard. In some world, he might have been trying to come across as considerate, but it just stoked the embers of anger inside of Rhys.

“You do realize that before you came along I was set to inherit my kingdom. And all that that implies.” Rhys’ voice was ice cold. His polite facade discarded. “It’s perfectly suitable conversation for me.”

“Rhys, you will hold your tongue.” Hugo frowned, anger edging at his features.

“I will not.” Rhys scowled closing the book with a pointed snap.

“I will not allow you to speak to me in this way.” Hugo watched as Rhys stood, moving towards the grand doors. “As your husband, I will not-”

“You’re not my husband yet. And I will not marry a man who seeks to control me.” Rhys shoved the massive door open.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hugo shouted after him as Rhys stomped out of the room.

“For a walk,” Rhys growled out the words as he marched from the shelter of the palace into the balmy night air.

~

Miles away a dragon paced in his lair, massive feet stomping hard enough to shake the mountain.

It was a haunting silhouette. The outline of a deserted castle sunk into the mountain it was built on. Once proud towers crumbling and scorched. It may have been abandoned by the people who built it, but the castle was far from empty.

The beast had dwelled there for nearly a century. It had been so long that the surrounding towns could no longer remember anyone living there aside from the dragon. And they damn well knew not to cross into his territory. However, The platoon of scouts he’d had for lunch would disagree.

In the past, the dragon had dealt with the kingdoms on the edge of his expansive territory swiftly and they had learned not to push the boundaries. They had coexisted in that way for some time but while out on a hunt he discovered a small party of mapping scouts a good way past that boundary and after roasting, skinning, and devouring a great number of them he finally discerned the reason why.

There had been talk on the winds of a marriage. A royal one. Such occasions came few and far between but it set the common towns alight with gossip. Apparently, the Duke of Ocede was marrying the young and remarkably beautiful prince of its neighboring kingdom Lotholia. This union would combine both territories making the resulting kingdom three times the size of Ocede. He had been able to make out the reason for the scouts trespassing through the screams and gurgles of blood: they had been sent to claim Jack’s land in the name of this Duke.

As if the offense of pissing off a Dragon the size of a forest wasn’t bad enough, this Duke - a Hugo Vasquez - sought to reclaim land that Handsome Jack had dominion over. Jack didn’t share a border with the coastal region of Ocede but his reputation clearly needed to be reiterated.

~

Jack waited quietly in the shadows, a low rumble in his throat. He was hidden expertly behind the tree line, Waiting for his chance to strike.

But the Duke wasn't alone. He was arguing with someone.

“Let go of me!” The other man pushed back, forcing himself out of Vasquez’s arms. Jack shifted ever so slightly so that he could see them. Vasquez was chasing a young man who appeared to want nothing to do with him.

My god, he was gorgeous. Long legs and pale skin. No wonder Vasquez was in pursuit of the gorgeous thing. It made Jack gloat silently that the duke was being deprived of something.

“Now you listen here-” Vasquez scolded but the gorgeous little thing cut him off.

“We might be betrothed but you can't have me yet. I’m _leaving_ , Hugo. You can’t stop me.” He scowled, backing up, closer to Jack. Jack caught his scent in the air. Anger mostly with the delicious undertones of fear. Oh, so _this_ was the prince he'd heard so much about. He certainly was pretty.

Jack frowned when Vasquez grabbed the prince’s wrists, a low growl in his throat.

“That's where you're wrong. You are _mine._ You can do shit about it, buttercup. I'll have you one day whether you like it or not.” Vasquez growled and Rhys pulled his hands out of the grip, stumbling back a few paces, only steps away from Jack's hiding spot.

In the few minutes that Jack had seen this beautiful thing, he'd already become possessive. Yes, this was the treasure he needed to complete his horde.

“We'll see about that, pig!” The prince spit and Vasquez backhanded him, sending the beautiful thing sprawling. He landed in the grass just in front of Jack's enclosure.

“Learn your place. Or I'll teach it to you.” He kicked the prince hard in the stomach. The younger man coughed and gasped when the duke grabbed him again, holding him up. “Bad things happen when you swim against fate, Rhys,” Vasquez growled and pushed Rhys back so he fell onto his ass. Vasquez stalked off.

The prince sat up slowly. Jack watched as the tears welled up in his eyes and the prince cried, dropping his head into his hands when he thought he was alone.

Yes, his mind was made up. The Prince would be his.

“Don't cry kitten,” Jack growled and Rhys looked up. He didn't get the chance to ask who was there because Jack shot upwards out of the trees and grabbed Rhys in his claws, careful not to injure him.

Rhys was screaming for help as powerful wings carried them out of the kingdom. But his cries fell on deaf ears, as he realized that no one was coming to help him.

~

Jack used some of his magic to will the beautiful prince to sleep. Didn’t want the little thing struggling and ruining his big plans. Once he was safely locked in one of the many rooms in Jack’s castle, Jack returned to the Duke's palace, to the gardens where he’d stolen Rhys.

Instead, he left a simple, elegantly crafted letter. Just a few simple words.

“He's mine now. ~HJ.” He spread his wings, leaving the castle far behind as he returned to his lair.

~

The prince was fair and soft against the dark red sheets. Eyelashes gently rested on high cheekbones and his pretty pink lips parted slightly in his sleep. His soft auburn hair was mussed and tousled. He looked deliciously off guard and Jack made a low rumble in his throat as he took in the sight of the young man.

There was a tiny cut on his cheek from where the duke had struck him and Jack barely resisted the urge to touch it, lick over the abrasion and heal it. A cruel feeling twisted in his gut at the thought that someone had harmed what was his, contradicted by the heart stopping beauty of him.

Jack imagined the bruises that his claws would leave on his wrists or the way his fangs would leave little crescent shaped marks across his throat, or the fragile skin of his thighs, how he would tremble at the threat of blood.

How would that porcelain skin look with Jack's marks on it, blooming like roses?

The prince let out a small sigh, his hand twitching as if he were reaching for someone.

He was beautiful.

Jack brushed his lips against the prince's cheek, unwilling to push his agenda on the little thing while he was so vulnerable. No, Jack would wait. It would be so much sweeter if he waited. The dragon grinned in the dim light of the room, plans whirring away in his head.

With a mighty sweep of his wings and the dull thud of the door, Jack left his prize to rest.

~

Rhys sat bolt upright in a strange bed. It was decorated in red and gold, colors are usually seen as regal and distinguished, looked sinister in the foreign candle light. One wall was decorated with a massive tapestry depicting an ornate pattern and a strange symbol that Rhys found uneasily familiar, it was a circle with an inverted v shape cutting through it. The other three walls seemed to be the coarse rock of a cave but the one directly adjacent to the bed he was sprawled on there was an ornate wooden door set into the rock.

Since there were no windows, Rhys clambered off the massive bed and made his way quietly to the door.

He had been taken by the dragon, stolen away from his fiance.

Disturbingly, that fact only brought him relief. If he was killed and eaten by a dragon then he wouldn't have to marry Hugo Vasquez.

But what if the dragon was still here? What if Rhys _was_ going to be murdered and eaten?

His heart was in his throat as his fingers gripped the metal handle. It took a few pulls but he got the door open. He didn't have time to ponder why it wasn't locked as he was met with the sight beyond the door.

It was an enormous cavern and it seemed that the castle had been built right into the walls of the cave. It looked ancient and gorgeous.

“H-hello?” Rhys called to the empty cavern, peeking out at the castle from behind the door. He heard the scrape of metal on rock and flinched behind the door again.

“Is somebody there?” A voice called.

“Y-yes! Where are you?” Rhys asked, the echo making it hard to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

“I see you, come down the stairs.” The mysterious voice echoed across the cavern.

“Okay.” Rhys nodded. His hand sought the concealed dagger in his tunic as he descended the worn stone steps carefully. Once he reached the bottom step, Rhys saw the source of the voice. A man sat with one arm chained to the wall. That must have been the metal sound.

“Hello.” Rhys blinked at him.

“Well, hey there.” The stranger smirked.

“Do you want some help?” Rhys asked, directing his gaze to the shackle.

“Sweetheart, I've been trying to pick this lock for days. I don't know what help you can be.” The man shrugged and Rhys stepped forward, examining the lock.

Rhys picked up the piece of sharpened bone that the stranger had been using on the lock and slipped it into the lock on the manacle.

“Already tried that, cupcake.” The stranger rolled his eyes. They were two different colors, Rhys casually observed.

Rhys pulled his dagger out of his tunic and slid it into the lock alongside the bone. It took a few minutes of fiddling before the lock sprang open, and Rhys sat back smugly.

“You're welcome.” Rhys stood.

“Uh… thanks, kiddo.” The man said, massaging his wrist.

“Rhys.”

“Bless you.”

“That's my name.” Rhys scoffed, annoyance plain on his face.

“I'm Jack.” Jack extended a hand and Rhys shook it.

“This is probably too much to ask, but do you know how to get out of here?” Rhys sheathed his dagger.

“Why would you want to? Don’t you know where we are?”

“Not really…” Rhys admitted. He felt so helplessly lost. It was such incredible luck to have another person here with him so he didn't go mad.

“We are smack in the middle of a dragon horde!” Jack grinned.

“You're a thief.” Rhys frowned.

“Well yeah, aren't you?” The stranger picked a belt up off a pile of rubble and put it around his waist as he talked, looking over his shoulder at Rhys.

“No, I was kidnapped.” Rhys bristled, remembering the terror he felt as the Duke’s palace shrank into the distance, the sound of enormous wings thundering in his ears.

“Okay, how about a deal? You help me find the gold and I'll get you out of here.” Jack arched an eyebrow at him.

“What if he comes back?” Rhys drew his arms around of his torso. The sound of metal scraping against stone made his skin prickle and he looked up to see Jack holding a sword. It was rusty and covered with cobwebs but it still looked very sharp.

“Then I'll protect you, Rhysie.” Jack gave him a dazzling grin, flashing a row of pearly white teeth as he returned the sword to a sheath at his belt. Rhys was actually struck dumb by the way the man’s charm left him breathless. He wasn’t in the habit of making conversation with thieves so this was probably normal. Thieves and con men use their charm to trick and ensnare their victims. Rhys would have to tread lightly until he got out of here.

“And hey, I'll even give you a cut of what I bring back, after all, I do owe you.”

“Oh, no thank you.” Rhys dismissed the offer and Jack stilled, arching a dramatic eyebrow in his direction. “I'm not interested in gold.” Rhys carefully avoided the subject of him being a prince. The last thing he wanted was to add a ransom to this little adventure. As Rhys observed Jack, he thought he saw something calculating in his mismatched eyes.

“More for me then.” Jack shrugged, the odd look disappearing. “Let's get going kiddo, I want this dump to be behind us by sundown tomorrow.” Jack started walking and Rhys followed dutifully.

~

Okay, this was just too precious. Rhys had to be the greatest thing he'd ever collected, far beyond looks alone. He was cautious but not a pushover, and that sass was just something else. He was perfect.

Jack had used the whole ‘trapped thief’ gimmick on countless people and the prince was playing right into his palm because besides trusting the act, he seemed to be enamored with the charm of the false renegade. And what was even better was that unlike many of those faced with the promise of piles of gold, he had no interest in it. Now this, Jack had to see through to the end.

~

The Duke took a few moments to compose himself after storming off. A glass of port helped stop the anger and kept him from losing his temper with the little brat. It would look very bad if he started bruising up his bride to be and likely would not sit well with the future in-laws. So after a few glasses mellowed him out, he sauntered out to the gardens with a suave apology on his lips.

Something eloquent and subtle like: “Rhys darling, I shouldn’t have let my temper get away from me…” And then he would buy his betrothed something very expensive. So that the little shit- _his little darling_ \- would know where he belonged, and who he belonged to.

But what to buy him? Vasquez was going through the list of things he had already purchased for the younger man. He’d been careful not to buy him anything on the wedding registry. Why does something himself when someone else can?

That philosophy had gifted him his entire kingdom and all of his wealth.

Hugo stepped out into the rose garden where he left Rhys, expecting his fiance to be sulking among the flowers as the sun set lazily in pinks and purples. But as he approached the stone bench where he had last seen Rhys, it was curiously empty.

“Rhys? Honeybunch? Where are you hiding?” Hugo called, peeking under a shrubbery like a little kid playing a game.

After searching around the garden and yelling at his servants a little he discovered that Rhys was nowhere to be found.

“Rhys! This is not funny!” Hugo shouted at nothing.

Behind him, a servant girl squeaked in alarm and came all but running up to Hugo, waving a piece of paper frantically in his face.

He snatched it angrily out of her hand and read the words scribed on the page.

_“He’s mine now.” - HJ_

Hugo’s eyes caught on those last two letters as his heart dropped right into his balls. He looked up, seeing the clearing through new eyes and sure enough there they were, three deep divots into the ground the size of a dragon’s claw. He would know, he had one in his bedroom.

Rhys had been taken.

By a dragon.

He was dead.

There was no way they were going to give Hugo the kingdom if Rhys was gone.

~

They stopped in another part of the cavern - Jack had explained to him that it was laid out like a labyrinth, designed to lead intruders to their death, whether they fell into traps or just became hopelessly lost until they starved to death. Miraculously, the interloper seemed to know his way around fairly well.

As they walked Rhys had time to study his companion.

He was tall, almost as tall as Rhys and very broad. Rhys had not seen many men outside of the royal family and the adjacent kingdoms so he had no real reference to what a traditional good-looking man was supposed to look like. But he had to admit that this daring renegade was one of the most handsome men he had ever seen.

Jack was confident. A little too confident, Rhys began to realise as the hours stretched on and after their third narrow escape from one of the dragons bobby traps, Rhys wa beginning to think that maybe he should start listening to his own instinct over Jack’s who usually just brushed off his anxiety and muttered something along the lines of: “It’ll be fine kiddo, trust me.” Rhys had stopped “trusting” Jack after he lost his boot.

That trust was quickly earned back when they came face to face with a wild wolf, who had been hunting in the cavern and Jack just grabbed Rhys, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour and hightailing it out of that part of the cavern.

They had bunked down to make camp and Jack had gone scavenging for firewood. By some miracle and a few colorful curse words, Jack managed to get the fire lit with the flint and steel he had fashioned.

Rhys scooted closer to the fire, in hopes of getting warmer. He could feel the cold of the cavern and the stress of the day weighing him down. Rhys ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“You okay?” Jack tossed another handful of sticks onto the fire.

“Yes, It’s just been a rather exciting couple of days.” Rhys blinked at him from across the flames.

“Did the dragon give you that?” Jack motioned to his cheek.

Rhys couldn't even imagine how he looked, but as he touched the fading bruise on his cheekbone he was flooded with contradiction. If he stayed then he would probably die, if he survived the maze and made it home he was doomed, if someone found him in here he was doomed. His only hope was that either the dragon King wasn't going to kill him or maybe he could use this ‘trauma’ to call off the wedding.

“No…” Rhys fidgeted. “No, I had that before I got here.”

“You're too pretty for anyone to be bruising you up. I'd like to meet the guy who had the audacity to hurt you.” He saw something glittering in Jack's eyes, Rhys told himself it was just the fire.

“No, you would not.” Rhys laughed. “He's not very pleasant.”

“Who was it?” Jack questioned.

“He is supposed to be my husband.” Rhys picked at a loose thread on his pants. “Maybe if I survive this, I won't have to marry him.”  

“Getting cold feet?” Jack responded before taking a swig out of his canteen.

“Does it count as cold feet if I never wanted to marry him in the first place?” Rhys sighed, looking down into the fire.

That pretty flash of teeth made Jack suppress a growl low in his throat. Rhys was precious. Jack just wanted to curl around him and keep him forever.

“So, did the Dragon lock you up? Because you're a thief?”

“You guessed it, he doesn't take lightly to thieves.” Jack pulled out a piece of bread from his pack and handed some to Rhys.

Rhys, who’d been dining on royal meals all his life, had never been happier to receive a piece of bread.

“Thank you.” Rhys gave him another smile that Jack tucked away like a gold coin to protect.

Another low sound rumbled in Jack's throat. The thought of seeing this precious little prince anything but shiny and happy made him seethe.

Rhys yawned wide and stretched, looking very much like a kitten ready for a nap.

“You look tired,” Jack observed cooly.

“That obvious?” Rhys rubbed his eyes.

“You look like you're about to keel over. Come lay by the fire.” Jack gestured to the spot beside him and Rhys scooted over to him. Jack grabbed his sleeve and pulled him across the dusty floor before settling Rhys’ head in his lap.

It was much closer to the fire and he felt his cold fingers begin to thaw.  Jack's thigh was much more comfortable than the rock he was going to use as pillow. Rhys was too tired to care that he had his head in a strange man's lap, especially when said man started combing through his tangled hair with gentle fingers.

“What about you? Aren’t you going to sleep?” Rhys mumbled, unable to open his eyes.

“I’ll keep watch.” Jack had a hand in Rhys’ hair and the other on his sword.

For the first time since he left home, Rhys felt safe.

~

Jack looked down to find Rhys drooling on his leg, his young face slack and off guard once again, snuggled up against Jack.

He was beautiful in the flickering light of the fire. The yellow embers casting a pretty glow on his face as Jack combed carefully through his soft hair.

“Yeah… you go right to sleep pumpkin. Nothing to worry about.” Jack smiled as Rhys snored lightly. Everything about him was so gentle, so soft. So very unlike Jack.

Jack smiled, showing off his fangs. They were subtle in this form but he could not achieve a completely human form for longer than a few hours.

Jack's throat glowed softly as he breathed the fire back to life.

Rhys was out like a light, curled into a crescent. Jack wanted to lift him and drop him onto a bed of feathers, to give the prince crowns and jewels and clothe him in expensive fabric only to rip it apart and ravage the young man.

“nn… Jack.” Rhys breathed softly, his hand clenching into a fist against Jack's leg, frowning as he dreamed.

“Right here kitten.” Jack cooed, petting the young man’s wavy auburn hair.

It seemed to ease him back to rest and Jack leaned against the rock he had propped himself up again, eyes watching the cave for something that wasn’t coming.

~

“You did _what?!”_ The King of Lotholia roared, loud enough to make servant jump, dropping a tray and an empty decanter, sending the crystal shattering over the polished floor of the Duke’s sitting room.

“You knew about the scouts! You approved!” Hugo let his anger get the better of him as he shouted back.

“I did not approve of being unable to speak to my own son!”

“We both knew that Rhys wouldn’t take to the idea! It was a temporary situation!”

“You took him from my home! From _his_ home!” The king snarled, intimidating in stature.

Rhys had the delicate frame of his mother, but the regal features of his father. The glare was mirrored in the king’s gaze, although it was much more intimidating on the ruler’s mature face than it was on Rhys’.

Hugo ran a hand through his thick black hair, shaken at the implications of this setback. He knew that keeping Rhys at his palace had been a risky move, even with the king’s hesitant approval, because in order for this deal to work he needed Rhys to be on board long enough to say his damn vows. Then Hugo would have the whole damn kingdom under his thumb.

“You will bring my son back to me _alive._ ” It wasn’t a request.

“I’ll send troops to the Dragon’s keep at dawn.” Hugo agreed, doubting that Rhys was even alive, let alone in any state to be brought home to his parents, but the doubt that pushed hardest on his mind was the fact that Rhys probably wasn’t going to say his damn vows.

~

Rhys woke up slowly, his head pillowed on his arms.

It was dark, the fire simmered down to a pile of glowing embers, and he was alone.

“Jack?” Rhys called to the empty cavern. A loud scraping noise made him turn, heart, jumping in fear. He pulled his little dagger out of its sheath and held it defensively, knowing it would do no good against a dragon.

“Who's there?!” he asked, squinting in the dim light. “I-I'm not afraid of you!”

Rhys backed up, apparently backing into something solid and _alive._

He let out a shriek and whirled around, ending up in Jack's arms.

“Whoa, you okay kitten?”

“I heard a noise.” Rhys was boxed in by Jack's arms, one hand fit comfortably on the small of his back and the other on his shoulder. “I thought it was him.”

Now that he was close Rhys could see how _big_ Jack was, broad shoulders and muscular arms.

“Where did you go?” Rhys looked up at him, still enveloped by Jack's arms and too shaken to push the older man off.

“I went looking for more food. Unfortunately, I didn't find anything more than rats. We still have some bread left over, if you’re hungry. You should eat.”

“Oh, okay.” Rhys nodded and Jack stepped away, Rhys tried not to mourn the loss.

Jack knelt down by his bag and pulled out what was left.

“Here you go. Eat up, you're gonna need your strength.”

“I can eat and walk, the sooner we find this treasure the better.” Rhys shook off the lingering feeling of Jack's hands on his back.

“You ready to get outta here?”

“I'm just tired of being afraid.” Rhys sighed as they walked.

“Afraid?” Jack asked.

“Afraid of Hugo. Afraid of being eaten. Afraid of being a disappointment.” His shoulders drooped.Jack slung his arm around him.

“Shush now, I promise I won't let anything happen to ya.” Jack treasured the smile that Rhys gave him.

“Thank you.”

It seemed like they walked the catacombs for hours until at last, they came to one long hallway with an ornate door at the end of it.

“This must be it.” Jack gave Rhys an excited grin. Rhys hesitated, fidgeting with his false hand as Jack approached the door.

“What's the matter, cupcake? Getting cold feet now?” Jack smiled and tugged Rhys by the hand.

“W-what if the dragon is in there?” Rhys pulled his hand out of Jack's grip, stepping away from the door as if it would suddenly open and he would be eaten alive. Jack stepped forward to retake the prince’s hand.

“Then we’ll turn tail and run like little girls.” Jack teased but didn't release the Prince's arm. Rhys pouted adorably, Jack couldn't stifle his chuckle.

“He's probably out hunting, babydoll.” Jack had a patient smile on and Rhys couldn't help but think he was so charming. “If the dragon was here we would have heard him. Dont worry, I won't let you become lunch.” Jack jabbed a playful elbow into Rhys’ ribs, “You’re too skinny anyways. He’d be hungry in an hour.”

“Okay.” Rhys didn't let go of Jack's hand as he pushed open the massive door with one strong arm. Rhys was at least 100% certain those arms could pick him up and carry him from danger. He trusted them.

The sight that met his eyes stole his breath. The treasure of a thousand worlds glittered and shimmered almost as if it were alive. Piles of gold coins as high as mountains, but it wasn't just coins or currency. Jewels, pottery, furs and silks, mirrors and thrones and conceivably anything of value that could be pilfered.

Rhys was so enamored that he didn't notice that Jack's eyes were trained on him as he took in the magnitude of the room.

“Stunning, isn't it?” Jacks sultry voice made him turn, meeting a pair of mismatched eyes as bright as the jewels kept in this treasure hoard

“It’s breathtaking.” Rhys stayed on the steps as Jack descended the staircase into the main belly of the treasure.

“Come on pumpkin, the faster we get the treasure the faster we can get out of here. Gems and coins first then try for jewelry and armor.” Jack had already begun shoving fistfulls of coins into a rucksack he kept on his belt.

Rhys descended the stairs, carefully plucking pretty items out of the massive piles, given his upbringing he knew what would fetch the highest price - it was usually what his parents kept on display in the castle - exotic, unique, collectibles and things without duplicates. He found a handful of items, similar to the ones Jack was shoving into his rucksack with reckless abandon.

“Here Jack I’ve got-” Rhys was turning to give the man his loot, when his eyes landed on an ornate diamond necklace he paused, setting his armful of treasures into a pile on the floor as he carefully extracted the necklace.

“You like it?” Rhys hadn’t heard jack come up behind him, but he turned all the same and there Jack was.

“It's beautiful.” Jack lifted it from his hands. Rhys expected it to be placed into the pile with the rest but Jack just directed Rhys in front of a mirror and undid the clasp of his cloak with one hand, letting the royal blue fabric flutter to the floor.

The necklace was crafted with tiny diamonds in elegant swirling lace-like patterns and fit snugly around his neck when Jack fastened it there.

“It's a perfect fit, kitten.”

“Thank you. I-” Rhys faltered. “What did you just say?” He turned around to face the older man.

“I said it fits.” Jack arched an eyebrow at the young man, a secret excitement building in his chest as Rhys frowned.

“No, you called me something. What was it?” This couldn't be right. His mind flicked back to what he’d heard before the claws had grabbed him up.

 _Don't cry_ **_kitten_ **.

Why hadn’t Jack been afraid of finding the dragon? How had he known how to navigate the labyrinth? Oh _shit._

“I'm so foolish.” Rhys cursed, glaring at Jack and taking a step away from him. “You must think me so naive.” Rhys spat. “It was very clever, I almost fell for it too.”

“You know, I thought it would take you longer than it did. Color me impressed, babydoll.” Jack seemed to shift and change before his eyes, his teeth sharpening and his eyes becoming brighter. He even seemed to grow in size, the edges of his human facade slipping a little.

“You're smarter than many of the others who have fallen into my trap.”

“So what? Do you go through the trouble of making me trust you, just to lure me here to what? Why try so hard if you're just going to kill me?”

Jack closed the space between them quickly, grabbing Rhys by the hips to pull him against his broad chest.

“Because I never planned to kill you, princess. I had more… _exciting_ things planned for you.” Jack could feel Rhys’ heart beating hard in his chest. Rhys hadn’t been this close to Jack and the feeling of his hands on his hip and his back drove all coherent thought from his mind when he knew he needed to be scared, to fight and run and panic. But he didn’t, he didn’t run, he didn’t scream and fight. He just let Jack pull him close until he could feel his warm breath on Rhys’ flushed cheek.

“The only kicker is that I need you to want it.” Jack's voice was a low rumble and it stirred something within Rhys.

“A dragon with manners, how sweet.” Rhys quipped sarcastically, pushing lightly on Jack’s chest.

“I mean it.” A snarl was building in Jack’s throat and he caught sight of that delicious fear lighting in Rhys’ pretty brown and blue eyes. “I want you to be mine.” One long finger played with the clasp of the necklace and Rhys felt a sudden pang of fear at the thought of losing it. He didn’t want to go back to his castle. He didn’t want to go back to hugo. He wanted…he wanted to stay with Jack.

Rhys pushed carefully away from Jack, showing no signs of resistance or a struggle. “Show me your true form.”  

Jack gave him a curious look but Rhys stood his ground. “I need to know what I'm getting into before I agree.”

“As you wish kitten.” Jack’s form shifted into one of massive size, charcoal and gold scales shimmering like fire on his skin, but his eyes were the same. Rhys wasn’t afraid, for the first time in a long time, someone was being truly honest with him. Rhys watched as his form shifted once more into one human, his scales whisking away to form an ornate cloak of gold and black that clung to his skin, baring his tanned chest to the air, thick, ribbed horns sprouted from his head. He was as breathtaking in this form as he was in either of his others, but Rhys liked this one the most. He crossed the floor, bringing himself into Jack’s arms. Without another thought, Rhys reached up and kissed him.

Jack tasted like fire, his forked tongue slipping into Rhys’ mouth in order to claim it as his own.

“I accept.” Rhys fastened his arms around Jack’s neck, the older man was grinning wide, exposing his beautiful pearly teeth. “On one condition,” Rhys added and Jack paused.

“What’s that?”

“I refuse to be a prisoner to you.”  Rhys stood tall, unmoving, ready to face his fate should the need arise. If Jack refused and he was killed then so be it, but he was tired of being used as a pawn in someone else’s game. He wanted to play the game.

“That is one wish I will be happy to grant you, darling.” Jack’s face split into a grin as he surged forward. Rhys didn’t flinch as the beast thundered towards him and Rhys let himself be scooped up into those massive arms as if he weighed no more than a child. Jack carried him up the marble staircase to a little pedestal that might have once housed a throne but now featured an ornate bed, decorated in furs and silks and was large enough for the dragon and his new companion. A flutter crossed Rhys’ chest and he felt a stirring in his lower regions at the thought of going to bed with the man.

“Take me.” Rhys uttered the command quietly, eyes flicking up to Jack. “I want to be yours.”

Jack - not needing to be told twice - laid Rhys on the bed and shed his cloak, the dark fabric cascading from his muscular shoulders.

“I have been waiting days to hear those words come out of your mouth, kitten.” Jack grinned. He prowled over Rhys, flinging the young man's boots away. Jack trailed one broad palm up the side of Rhys’ leg.

Rhys had begun to unfasten his collar but Jack just brushed his hands away. “Let me.” Jack purred as his skilled fingers made quick work of Rhys’ belt and undid the metal clasps keeping his tunic fastened. He pulled the fabric away from Rhys’ body easily, tossing it behind him.

The sight that met his eyes made a low grumble start in his throat. His perfect little prince was decorated in elegant tattoos. Blue and swirling like smoke over his perfect skin. “You're just full of surprises aren’t’cha kitten?” Jack smirked, showing off his fangs. Rhys let out a high pitched whine and squirmed against Jack’s firm hold. “ _Jack_.” Rhys pouted, whining the dragon’s name. Jack let out a little chuckle, rumbling against Rhys’ neck.

“Can't you be patient doll?” Jack let a growl slip out from his lips, yet he was pleased with the needy behavior of the prince pinned beneath him.

“I have been patient for twenty-two years. I _want_ you to ravage me.” Rhys twisted his wrists around where Jack’s claws had them captured.

“Fine.” Jack let himself growl and then proceeded to shred Rhys’ pants, tearing the fabric off of his body. Rhys’ protest died in his throat when he saw the predatory look in Jack’s eyes. All of the careful gentleness was gone and Rhys watched breathlessly as the Dragon disrobed him. “You want to be ravaged.”

Rhys let out a frightened moan as Jack bit him carefully, enough to leave a pretty pink mark on his shoulder. Rhys scrambled backward attempting to back himself against the headboard like a frightened rabbit but misjudged and when his hand met nothing he nearly tumbled off the bed. Jack’s swift arms had him carefully cradled and then suddenly Jack was on his back with the nearly undressed Prince balanced on his lap.

“Oops.” The prince had turned a little pink in his struggle.

“Oops is right kitten. I might have to confine you to the bed while I'm gone.” Jack threatened with a playful smile.

“But what would I do all day? Surely you wouldn’t leave me to entertain myself.” Rhys dropped his voice and batted his lashes innocently, placing his hands flat on Jack’s broad chest.

Jack’s hands found his hips, and he grinned with the much smaller form of his prize above him.

“Oh, you’d be confined to the bed when I'm here too. If you misbehave I might even have to tie you down.” Jack leaned up, tucking a lock of soft auburn hair behind the young man's ear.

Rhys took a quiet moment to observe Jack, he looked similar to how he had when he was parading around as a human except a little larger. Rhys was no longer taller than Jack. Rhys - with his lanky limbs and his lithe form - was no match for the dragons bulk. Toned rippling muscles under smooth tanned skin, broken occasionally by weathered scars and dark smooth scales that shimmered like gems. His skin was so warm, it almost seemed to glow.

Rhys could feel Jack pressing against his backside and he was practically shivering with the anticipation of it being _inside_ of him.

Rhys had been preserved in a glass box until he came of age. Hugo had been looking forward to popping his pretty cherry but the thought of that beast of a man touching him in any way made him sick; but he felt himself growing hard as Jack's rough hands smoothed softly over his skin.

Rhys was supposed to be bedded for the first time by Hugo. By his _husband_. But he couldn’t get married if he was tainted, could he? And who could resist the thrall of someone so handsome… Rhys certainly couldn’t.

“Oh, Rhysie…” Jack purred with a voice like dark velvet. “I'm makin you all hot and bothered aren't I?” Jack touched Rhys’ face, running his thumb over Rhys’s bottom lip. “You're so pretty when you blush. I bet I can get you flushed in all the right places, and you would just lie there and _love it_ , wouldn't you princess?”

Rhys could manage no more than an awestruck nod.

Jack lifted him again, placing his mostly naked body back onto the soft blankets of the bed. Jacks claws gripped at the only piece of clothing remaining on his body.

“D-dont! Don't rip it. It's my only pair of undergarments.” It was. Surprisingly, he hadn't been thinking about extra underwear when he had been kidnapped, and it was his favorite pair; they had been tailored specifically for him, the black fabric clinging in all the right places.

“If you insist.” Jack grinned wolfishly and pulled the thin fabric down Rhys’ long pretty legs, making his cock bounce up against his stomach, already wet with precum.

Rhys’ hand flew to Jack's shoulder.

“B-be careful, I've never… I haven’t… don't h-hurt me.” Everything was so new. So many things at once and he was barely keeping up as it was.e just needed Jack to know that he had never had the opportunity to be with anyone like this. It was forbidden.

“Don’t worry, princess. I wouldn’t dare hurt my precious boy. You tell daddy when to slow down okay kitten?” Jack couldn’t wait to wring moans from Rhys’ pretty throat. To have the prince quivering and whining as he writhed, turning all soft and pink. Jack would need to be careful with his new fragile human, so easy to bruise.

Jack was going to have so much fun, even now as he loomed over the young man, he could feel his body getting ready for what was about to happen. Rhys looked so good, pale against the dark sheets, his long torso decorated in elegant tattoos and his pretty pearly teeth digging into his soft pink lips with anticipation as the dragon’s claws grasped his thigh gently. But what really stole the show was the fact that in his haste to undress himself, Rhys had forgotten about the diamond necklace that Jack had put on him. The diamonds glittered in the yellow light protecting his creamy throat by silver and jewels.

Jack reached down to undo the clasp with one easy movement and Rhys gasped. He reached out for the necklace automatically, hand flying to his exposed neck.

Jack was puzzled for a moment, then it dawned on him. Rhys had refused all the treasures presented to him. Jack had granted him the necklace, it was a sign of possession: proof that Jack wanted him, proof that Rhys was his, and wanted to be his.

He met Rhys’ eyes sparkling with something between worry and fear, letting out a tiny whimper.

It made a pleased growl rumble in his throat and Jack dipped his head to appreciate the newly exposed skin. Fangs, long and gleaming in the light and when he dipped to trail them down Rhys’ throat, the young man stopped breathing, stilling under the threat of Jack's teeth at his neck.

“What's wrong doll?” Jack grinned, swiftly pinning Rhys’ wrists against the bed with one massive hand. The prince let out the most delicious little mewl, but the way his pulse was pounding beneath Jack's lips was not the product of fear.

“You scared that daddy might rip your pretty throat out?” Rhys looked up at Jack, that little pink tongue darting out between his lips. His eyes were shimmering and he turned his head to the side to give Jack access to the full expanse of his throat.

“No, I'm not.” His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously.

“Good boy,” Jack sucked a mark on the young man's neck, just under his jaw and the air returned to Rhys’ lungs. “You’ll get your pretty necklace back when I'm finished with you, I promise.” Jack smirked, mouthing against Rhys’ throat, those sharp teeth trailing against his fragile skin.

Jack felt Rhys’ pulse jump under his tongue as the dragon sucked a hickey there.

“Such a good boy for me Rhysie, so damn pretty.” Jack whispered, Rhys was so responsive to his touches, the way Jack's rough hands played over his body, he didn’t even have to be rough; Rhys responded to the most gentle touches, fingers and claws ghosting over his flesh. When Jack’s palm ghosted over his nipple he was met with a beautiful sight as Rhys gasped in surprise and arched his back off the bed. In his surprise Rhys grabbed onto Jack’s horn for leverage.

Jack let out a primal growl that echoed in the massive room. Rhys’ eyes flew wide and he let go.

“Did I hurt you?” Rhys pushed himself up on his elbows, forehead creased with worry. “I'm sorry I didn’t mean-” he was cut off by Jack’s mouth.

“You’re fine, princess. It feels good, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh, so I wasn’t hurting you?” Rhys asked coyly, reaching up to stroke through Jack's hair, when he touched the place where Jack's horns sprouted from his skull. They were coarse under his fingers, unlike anything that Rhys had ever felt before. It was a pleasant contrast to the soft salt and pepper hair. Rhys gave a curious tug on the locks and Jack let out another pleased growl, pushing Rhys back down to the bed with a firm claw on his shoulder. Rhys went willingly, letting himself be controlled by the awesome might of the beast above him.

Jack was surprised to see a smile on the young man’s face.

“You little shit,” Jack said fondly. Payback was swift with Jack’s mouth fixed on his neck,  his hand playing across Rhys’ chest and the other holding him down.

“J-Jack-!” Rhys’ breath stuttered as his hips moved of their own accord, bucking up against Jack. “Please-!”

“C’mere baby, let daddy take care of you.” Jack’s strong hands flipped Rhys onto his stomach. Jack’s mouth went from the back of his neck, down each individual nub of his spine until Jack reached his hips. He pushed Rhys’ legs apart so that his back arched gracefully, lifting his ass into the air.

Rhys whimpered helplessly as Jack’s thick hands spread the plump flesh of his ass.

 _“Ah-!”_ Rhys properly moaned when Jack flicked his forked tongue out to lave wetly over the tight pink hole, coating it in thick saliva. Jack would have to be careful, he didn’t want Rhys to shoot off too early, but he also didn’t want to rush things and risk injuring Rhys.

“I'm going to take care of you, buttercup. You want that huh? You want daddy to take care of his Rhysie?” Jack grinned, his fangs shining in the torchlight.

“Y-es, please daddy.” Rhys whined and Jack’s dick twitched with interest, shifting the plates of his scales until it stood fully extended. This kid was going to be the death of him.

“You're going to have to be patient, honeybun.” Jack shifted in order to bump the head of his cock against Rhys’ slick hole, sliding his dick between Rhys’ soft cheeks. The gasp that Rhys gave made him growl again, the side of his mouth hitching up.

Rhys let out a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a sob, pearly teeth digging into his bottom lip, pink and swollen from Jack’s demanding kisses.

Jack shifted his form ever so slightly, just enough to retract his claws in order to properly prepare his mate without the risk of bleeding out.

Jack licked his fingers, enough to get them coated properly in slick and carefully pushed into him. Despite being a virgin, Rhys was wonderfully receptive to Jack, allowing the dragon to add a second and slowly scissor him open.

“Good boy, Rhysie. You’re going to feel so good when I'm done with you.” Jack very carefully brushed Rhys’ prostate and the young man gasped aloud and pushed his hips back onto Jack, helplessly begging for more. Jack added a third finger and by that point he was more than ready to be inside of Rhys.

“Here we go kitty cat, you ready?”

“M-mhm,” Rhys whimpered and nodded into the pillow.

Jack took Rhys carefully by the hips and pressed the tip of his cock into the young man, pausing to make sure he wasn’t hurting his prince.

Rhys was taking it like a champ and after Jack started to press into Rhys, there was no going back. Jack had to ease his fingers off of Rhys’ hips for fear of crushing the young man’s bones in his grip. There were already bruises in the shape of Jacks claws.

“C’mon baby you can do it. Just a little bit more.” Jack soothed the young man as he started to push his cock into Rhys. The top of his dick was ridged with a line of gentle bumps that he had used to drive his past partners positively crazy.

He went slowly, making sure that Rhys felt every inch of his cock.

And oh was Rhys feeling it, making the sweetest sounds as he was stretched open by Jack. Jack let out a careful breath as he eased the thick base of his cock into Rhys.

Jack was buried to the hilt within Rhys. He was impressed, Rhys had taken all of him in.

“Jack-” Rhys panted, glancing over his shoulder as Jack’s hands smoothed over the soft skin of his ass and his back. “M-more. I need more.”

“There isn't any more, sweet thing. You got it all.” Rhys laid his head on his cool metal arm and Jack rolled his hips. He was not going to sit still with his cock in this pretty thing. Maybe someday, he;d just let Rhys be his little cock-warmer, but the passion was pounding hard in his ears as he pulled another startled moan out of Rhys.

“You're doing so good, baby boy.” He breathed the praise over the prince, “Relax for me, daddy’s trying to move.”

Rhys let out a sharp sigh and Jack pulled out ever so slightly only to slam back into Rhys.

“ _Ah-_!” Rhys moaned, “D-don’t stop!” Rhys begged and Jack carved out a careful rhythm, enough to bring his orgasm closer without pulverising his new mate.

Jack was rocking Rhys with each thrust, and Rhys just begged for more. This kid was the best thing he ever could have imagined.

Jack looked down at his latest treasure, legs spread, ass high in the air to meet Jack’s thrusts, Rhys arched his back and canted his hips back sinfully and at least half of the ridges caught Rhys’ prostate on the outward thrust, sending him tumbling over the edge into bliss.

“J-ah-ack!” The prince cried his name and came hard.

“Good boy, Rhysie.” Jack soothed, but as the prince clenched tight around him, Jack he felt himself coming undone.

Jack grabbed onto Rhys hips and slammed into him before coming with a growl.

Rhys panted, too exhausted to keep his body propped up. Rhys shifted slightly beneath Jack as he finished, the base of his cock swelling inside of Rhys, locking Jack inside of his pretty lover.

“W-what is that?” Rhys looked over at Jack, who was chuckling, still on his knees.

“Thats my cock, sweetheart. Did I knock your brain loose?” he teased sardonically, a smirk on his face.

“What's it doing?” Rhys gave a questioning tug of his hips, the knot pulling at his entrance.

“Its a knot, it happens when I fuck someone real good. You should be honored, kiddo. But it means we’re stuck together till it goes down.”

“Oh, okay.” Rhys was too tired to do anything but blithely accept it and Jack just eased the young man onto his side so that the two of them could lay together. Rhys hummed and pressed his back against Jack’s warm chest. The dragon’s arms came around Rhys’ skinny form, caging him in and pressing growly kisses into Rhys’ hair.

“You're purring.” Rhys mumbled with a little affectionate smile, keeping his eyes closed. “I like it.” Rhys sighed, his breath ghosting across Jack’s forearm. It didn’t take very long before Rhys was asleep in his arms.

~

[Conversation between the king and queen. Vaughn threatens Hugo. Vasquez gets his troops in order to retake the castle]

The queen fluttered into the throne room, passing Hugo on his way out. She sent him a gentle frown, feigning a look of sadness and disappointment. “Richard, what if he’s gone?”

“We will find him, darling.” The king assured her, mouth set into a grim line.

“This union was our last hope.” She swooned, grasping her husband’s hand.

“Please don’t be so dramatic, love. We will find Rhys.” Richard affirmed, casting a glance at his wife. Her dramatisations were the last thing he needed while he pondered the death of his only child and how he would go about dealing with the Duke of Ocede and his momentous mistake.

“May I be dismissed, majesties?” Vaughn watched Hugo leave with a growing sense of disdain.

“Yes of course, Vaughn. Will we see you for dinner?” The queen waved her hand, allowing Vaughn to leave before her husband could speak.

“I don’t think so. I’ll take a tray in my room.” Vaughn tried to speak past the lump in his throat at the prospect of his best friend being dead.

“Try and get some sleep. We have our work cut out for us in the morning.” The king pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yes sir.” Vaughn nodded and took his leave. He pondered heading back up to his room. Maybe he would sleep in Rhys’ room tonight. While Vaughn was thinking about the future, he watched Hugo slip down a hallway, an unperturbed look on his face. That made Vaughn absolutely seethe with anger.

He followed Hugo silently, taking a turn to cut him off when he knew the duke would be alone.

 

Hugo was just walking down the grand, ancient halls of the Lotholian castle. This rustic pile of bricks had been here for ages and Hugo couldn’t help but think that if he got his way with the kingdom he was going to knock this bird;s nest down and build a castle three times larger.

Unfortunately, all thoughts were forced from his head as a very strong and small body shoved him against the wall with a forearm braced against the duke’s throat.

“Listen to me you slimy, worthless, piece of Ocedian _garbage_ .” Vaughn hissed through his teeth. Hugo was so caught off guard by the assault that the little muscle-man had him pinned pretty well. “If Rhys doesn’t come back… and _you’re_ the one who let him get taken, I swear to the gods I will rip your face off and feed it to a dragon.”

Vaughn let him go, shoving him backwards so his head hit the wall.

“Don’t give me another reason to hurt you.” Vaughn scowled and stepped over him to climb the stairs.

~

Jack didn’t have the heart to leave the bed after his knot deflated, not with Rhys sleeping warmly on his bare chest. His auburn hair was messy and tickled Jack's chin. Jack was fairly certain that the young man was drooling and he had his long long legs tangled with Jacks.

The dragon’s chest was so broad that Rhys could sleep entirely atop of him, but Jack kept him carefully nestled against his side, so that Rhys’ head and his metal hand rest against his sternum. Jacks temperature ran warmer than a human’s due to the fact that he was not a human and he breathed fire, so he practically radiated heat, especially from his chest and throat.

Hunger would probably become a problem for the young man soon; Jack was feeling peckish himself and he’d had a real meal. All Rhys had eaten was bread as far as he knew. He’d have to go hunting soon. And after being fucked like he was, Jack would definitely need to put some protein into him, and maybe a bath. Jack didn’t mind the scent of his thoroughly fucked out prince, deliciously scented in Jacks smoky musk and dripping with satisfaction, but he knew how picky humans could be about their hygiene.

Jack was so busy planning how to pamper his Rhysie when he woke up that he almost didn’t notice Rhys stirring against his chest.

“Welcome back, princess.”

“Mm g’morning.” Rhys stretched like a cat, stiffening his long limbs only to collapse fluidly against Jack again. “Is it morning? I can’t tell.” Rhys let out a soft chuckle.

“Who’s to say,” Jack smiled warmly, “You hungry, babydoll?”

“I could eat,” Rhys laughed. As if on cue his stomach rumbled. “So, thats a yes.” Rhys looked down at his naked body, tacky from his lovemaking and still covered in dirt. “You wouldn’t have a bath or something in this place?” Jack laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest.

“As a matter of fact I would. Stay here cupcake.” Jack ordered as he threw the covers over Rhys.

“But I-” Before Rhys could finish his protest, Jack was already out of bed. Rhys watched his new mate hunt around the treasure room before he found what he was looking for: filled to the brim with coins and jewels and strings of pearls, was a gold plated bathtub, sitting pretty on little ornate feet.

Jack took a hold of the rim and pulled it loose from its place in the mountain of treasure, it displaced a great deal of precious things, sending them skittering across the floor with a beautiful tinkling sound.

Rhys watched with increasing wonder as Jack emptied the tub of its loot and transformed, showing of his true form, the massive gold and black dragon picked up the gilded bathtub and carried it out of the massive doors of the treasure room.

“Jack?” Rhys frowned, ready to leave the bed and go looking when the dragon returned.

He had the bathtub cradled in one claw and set it by the base of the stairs, much to Rhys’ surprise it was full of water.

Jack shifted back into his natural state, something between man and beast, a smile set smugly on his face as he took in the sight of his prince sitting up in the bed with the blood-red sheets clutched to his lithe form as if Jack had never seen him so indecent. It made a small chuckle rumble through his chest.

He climbed the stairs two at a time, sweeping Rhys out of the bed as if he weighed no more than a child. Despite the fact that Rhys had only known Jack for a few days, he was continually astounded by his strength - although to be fair, Rhys had met very few dragons in his lifetime.

“What are you doing?” Rhys questioned as they descended the stairs, his naked body carefully cradled against Jack’s muscular chest.

“Giving you a bath, boyo.” Jack chuckled again. Rhys was amazed at the size of the dragon and his ability to manhandle Rhys however he wanted.

He set Rhys on his feet and grabbed his hand, plunging it into the water, which was cold. Rhys let out a yelp at the frigid water and tried to pull his hand out but Jack just held it there.

“Just wait.” Jack ordered and Rhys stilled.

Jack knelt down so that he was eye level with the bottom of the tub.

Rhys watched as Jack’s chest started to glow and the light followed up to his throat. Jack breathed little flames over the bathtub until the bottom of it was glowing red hot.

Much to the young man’s amazement, the water started to warm beneath his  p some food.”

“You're leaving?” Rhys frowned, “When will you be back?”

Jack shrugged nonchalantly, “Don’t worry, kitten. I won’t leave you for long.” The dragon pet Rhys on the head and gave him a kiss before turning and stalking out of the treasure room, slamming the door shut with a swing of his tail. Rhys heard the definitive clang of the lock.

~

Jack pushed the door open quietly, he had a deer clutched gently in his jaw. Jack had also stolen a few other treats for his prince. And he set the deer down in order to pick his way carefully over to the bed. Rhys had left the bath and was snuggled under the bed coverings, warm with sleep.

Jack nosed into Rhys’ neck, slowly stirring him from sleep. It pleased Jack to find that he was mostly naked, only covered by his black undergarments. Jack trailed his claw, featherlight up Rhys’ long pretty leg, a pleased growl rumbling out of his throat.

“You were gone for a long time.” Rhys mumbled, turning over in the bed. He made room for Jack to climb in next to him, lifting up the covers. “I couldn’t find my clothes, so i just went back to bed.” Rhys mumbled as he snuggled up against the dragon’s chest, his flesh hand stroking over the smooth tanned skin.

“Well it’s a good thing I brought you some new ones, then.”

“You did what?” Rhys picked his head up.

“I stole you some new clothes, darling.” Jack smirked, nosing into his hair.

“Will I like them?” Rhys asked, arching an eyebrow at his lover.

“I think you will.” Jack kissed the young man’s temple. “I think you’ll be very pleased.”

“Thank you.” the young prince whispered the words, his long fingers stroking the fine dark hairs that dusted Jack’s chest and tracing over the scales that lingered on his chest.

“For what?”

“For saving me, from Hugo.” Rhys sighed contently, “I'm not sure why you did it, but I'm glad you did.”

“I did it because the moment I saw you, I knew that I had to have you. That bastard Hugo _Ass_ quez didn’t deserve you.” A low rumble started in Jack’s throat, like distant thunder.

“I'm also glad that you didn’t tear my limbs off and eat me, like I was told you would.” Rhys laughed.

“Oh I can still eat you, sweet pea.” Jack laughed at his own joke. Rhys arched an eyebrow at Jack, not understanding. “Oh kitten, I have so many things to teach you.” A plan started to spin in Jack’s head as he took in the confused look on Rhys’ face.

“Trust me?” Jack took hold of the hem of Rhys’ undergarments, inching them down to watched the confusion and pleasure play across Rhys’ face.

“Of course.” Rhys nodded and Jack flipped him onto his stomach, pushing his ass into the air.

“Hold still, sweetheart. I'm gonna make you feel really good.” Jack purred

“Ah~” Rhys hissed as Jacks forked tongue flicked over the tight pink hole causing Rhys to gasp aloud. “O _-oh_.”

Rhys was so sensitive that it didn't take much to get him worked up until he was right on the edge of an orgasm, held cruelly back by Jacks teasing.

Jack was making obscene noises as he tongue-fucked the prince into a trembling mess.

“J- _ah_ -ck!” Rhys moaned his name, canting his hips back, making desperate little thrusts but Jack kept him still. “Jack-Jack _please_ ah!” Rhys whined.  

“What do you want, baby?” Jack pulled back enough to speak and when he did, Rhys let out a muffled sigh.

Rhys bit his bottom lip and spread his legs farther apart, reaching back to slip a few fingers into his own hole, spreading himself open before Jack's eyes.

“Oh you are just full of surprises aren't you?” Jack chuckled as Rhys decided that he was prepared enough to handle the girth of the dragon's cock. He wobbled onto his knees and with Jack's help managed to situate the dragon back onto the bed so that he could lower his lithe form onto Jack, slipping all the way down with a sigh.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“I said I was a virgin. Not a nun.” Rhys managed a smirk as he moved his hips, rolling them sinfully.

Oh this was just too cute, maybe one day Jack would let the little thing ride him and puff out his chest like he was in control, but not today.

“You little brat.” Jack jabbed his hips up suddenly and Rhys found himself pinned against the mattress with Jack looming over him.  

“Ah!” Rhys moaned, tossing his head back against the pillow as Jack thrust into the young man, now having all the leverage and pinning the skinny little thing under his weight.

“Yeah, there’s a good boy.” Jack stroked a claw through the young man’s hair. “So good for daddy, aren’t’cha?” Rhys nodded, and the dragon gripped Rhys’ ankle, shifting his legs further apart. The prince cried out the sweetest moan, calling Jack's name as he grabbed the dragon's horn.

Jack growled, the sound rumbling low and dangerous in his chest as he pressed Rhys against the bed, his teeth elongating into sharp fangs before Rhys’ eyes as the dragon ground out a brutal pace.

Rhys came in a haze of pleasure, arching his back off the bed as Jack thundered out a snarl that would have made the young man scream in terror if he hadn’t just been fucked stupid.

Jack grabbed him hard enough to leave bruises and finished himself. Rhys let Jack come down as his knot locked them together. “That was fun.” Rhys sighed happily as Jack’s teeth returned to normal and his eyes focused on his little prize, his chest heaving and tummy twitching as he basked in the afterglow of a fabulous orgasm.

“Did I hurt you kitten?” Jack examined some claw shaped bruises on the young man’s thigh.

Rhys shook his head, blinking his eyes slowly. Jack chuckled, a little bit of smoke curling out of his mouth as he smiled.

“You sleepy again, honey?” Jack nosed warmly into Rhys’ neck.

“No,” Rhys lied. He wanted to stay awake, he wanted to feel Jack in his arms.

“Mhm, sure kiddo.” Jack chuckled, lifting Rhys carefully so that he could cradle the kid to his chest, laying back on the bed.

He was so skinny, it wasn't hard to situate the kid. Jack tucked Rhys’ head under his chin after pressing a soft kiss into Rhys’ hair.

Rhys let out a noise similar to a chirp and nuzzled the dragon affectionately.

“M’hungry.” Rhys muttered but made no effort to move.

“Well I can’t make you anything to eat until this goes down.” Jack shifted, his knot tugging pointedly, causing the young man to moan gently.

A low growl escaped Jack’s lips as he smoothed his hand up Rhys back.

“I might never let you off this bed, babydoll.” Jack was purring under Rhys’ cheek, his whole chest vibrating softly.

“Why’s that?” Rhys smirked.

“Because I’m the big scary dragon and _you_ are my captive prince.” Jack nuzzled his young man affectionately. “And you have to do what I say or I'm going to eat you.”

“Oh I'm so scared. Somebody save me from this beast!” Rhys exclaimed in mock-terror.

“You better be scared!” Jack growled through a grin and Rhys giggled.

“You’re so handsome.” Rhys mused as he stroked his pretty, slender fingers along the scar that arched across the dragon’s face, smoothing his thumb over the gentle stubble that was coating his chin.

“You’re a terrible captive.” Jack laughed.

“I can’t help it.” Rhys pouted. “You’ve enthralled me with your charms and magic.” Jack stroked his claw through Rhys’ hair. “I am helpless against your might.”

Jack barked out a proper laugh at that. “Damn right you are.” Jack smiled wide, showing off his fangs. Rhys touched tone of them, examining the dragons face. He _was_ very handsome. They called him Handsome Jack for a reason.

“How long have you lived here?” Rhys looked around at the grand room. He hadn’t seen much of the castle, only the room he had woken up in and a small bit of the hallways. It seemed as though the castle had been carved right out of the mountain and while the bricks that made up the outer walls had been taken right from the cavern it was sewn from. It was a very pretty castle, Rhys could see why Jack had chosen it for his own.

“Eh, a few hundred years.” Jack shrugged, the movement jostling Rhys a little, making the young man bite his bottom lip.

Jack had seen a hundred kingdoms fall and countless rulers overthrown but in all of his years he’d never seen anything like this prince. He was an old man at this point. Well beyond the traditional age of death in human years and he was old as far as dragons went, though he looked very good for being almost 600 years old.

“Wow…” Rhys murmured in awe. “Where did you live before that?”

“Here and there. I just kind of travelled around wreaking havoc wherever I saw fit.”

“What made you stay here?” Rhys looked up at his over with pretty eyes.

“This sick-ass castle for one thing. It’s not everyday that you find a treasure trove built into a mountain. So I decided to chill out, hibernate for a few decades, made myself a pretty decent hoard if I do say so myself.” Jack grinned, his claw gripping Rhys’ thigh. A clear sign that he counted Rhys as part of his treasure. The perfect little addition.

“I think it’s marvelous.” Rhys glanced out at the ocean of treasure spread before the two of them. Jack let out a noise similar to a purr and Rhys smiled.

What a strange turn his life had taken in the past few days. A month ago if someone had told him that he would be sharing a bed with a dragon several centuries older than him, Rhys would have called the guards and had them arrested.

But here he was, on the verge of sleep with an impossibly warm body beneath him. The fact did not escape him that this warmth belonged to a bloodthirsty creature who has probably killed more people than Rhys had ever met. And it would be startlingly easy for Jack to kill Rhys. He wouldn’t even have to think about it and the little prince would be helpless to his might, the same way he was helpless to Hugo.

Thinking of his ex-fiance made his blood simmer with anger. Rhys may not be a dragon with claws and scales, but he was no longer going to be the helpless little prince to be pitied and pampered. No one was ever going to control him again.

With that thought in his mind, Rhys vowed never again to let anyone make his choices for him. Determination settling in his chest like liquid gold, Rhys fell asleep against Jack’s chest.

~

Not so far away, while the dragon slept peacefully with his newest treasure nestled safety in his clutches, an infiltration was being mounted against his mountain lair.

Hugo Vasquez stood with a map of his future-kingdom spread before him, overly detailed and expensive. His hired manpower stood surrounding the table. There were so many -soldiers, assassins, mercenaries, anyone that hugo could get his hands on - that they filled the room around him as he barked out orders and made little marks on the circled area of his map detailing the Dragon Lair. Most of the men in the room were from this area and knew the dangers of going into the castle.

As much as Hugo wanted to bring back the dragon’s head on a pike and display it for his future in-laws, he knew the risk was too great and what he really needed to retrieve was not a trophy of his victory but his runaway fiance. The dragon was the second priority. If Rhys was already dead then, well, maybe Hugo could bring back his head as a show of force and they could take him on as a surrogate heir. If that little muscle-bound twerp didn’t do away with him before he could take the throne.

“The main hoard is likely in the center of the castle, hard to get to, well protected. That’s where he’s keeping Rhys.” Hugo pointed to the center of the circle.

“No one’s been inside that castle for decades. It’s a labyrinth.” Vaughn spoke up from the back of the room. He was leaning up against the wall, a sword strapped to his side just like all the rest of the warriors in the room. “What makes you think that you can get into the hoard? Handsome Jack will kill you before you even take one step onto his land.

“That’s what I'm counting on.” Hugo smirked. “We are going to draw that scaly bastard out of his safe little hiding spot while we send a team in to go and get the prince.”

“We didn’t sign up to kill no damn dragon.” One of the more burly guards growled from behind his unkempt beard. Many of the people in the room agreed with them, taking down a dragon was easier than killing it and especially with a dragon this old. Killing them required tools that hardly any man could even carry and they had to get through layers and layers of scales and dense muscle to even access any of the vital organs. But dragons had two hearts so stabbing just one of them was not enough to get the job done. You had to know the right order to hit all of the organs and how to do it fast enough and not get yourself turned to ash. Very few warriors knew how to do that and even they were above the budget of the Duke.

“We don’t have to kill him.” Hugo assured. “We just have to trap him long enough to get Rhys and get out of the blast zone. He’ll fly back to his cave to lick his wounds.”

“How do you know he won’t come after us when he finds out Rhys is gone?” Vaughn frowned, stepping up to the map.

“We better just haul ass and get Rhys locked up tight until the dragon forgets about him.”

“Are you forgetting the fact that Handsome Jack could just torch this entire castle and kill us all. How do you know this is going to work?” Vaughn crossed his arms causing some unrest through the ranks of the hired muscle.

“Then we’ll take him back to my palace.”

“No.” Vaughn growled.

“Then what do you propose we do, little man?”

“We bargain with the dragon. If Rhys is still alive then there should be a reason. A reason that he’s keeping Rhys. We make him an offer he can’t refuse.” Vaughn turned to the men and women in the room, all decked out with the weapons of their different specialities. “Rhys is our future king. He is the one that is going to protect us from the war in the South, he is going to lead us into victory. We need to protect him _now_ . And who wants to shove that in Handsome Jack’s face?!” There was a loud cheer from the whole room and they seemed to be in agreement.

Hugo disbelievingly found himself brushed to the side as Vaughn divided the men into groups and assigned them different tasks as part of the master plan.

“We move at dawn. Feast, drink, rest. The Kingdom of Lotholia welcomes you.” Vaughn put a triumphant fist in the air then thumped it hard over his heart and was met with the same salute as the warriors departed.

Now it was Vaughn that found himself cornered as Hugo rounded on him.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Hugo pushed Vaughn but Vaughn didn’t seem phased by it, just brushed Hugo’s hand off of his shoulder and rolled up the map, shoving it against Hugo’s chest.

“I have been the King’s military advisor for nearly a decade. That’s longer than you’ve even been in power. I know how to get us in and out with as few casualties as possible. You _cannot_ just throw money at this problem until it goes away.” Vaughn turned, stalking out of the room. Hugo expected him to slam the door in his face, to make a big loud exit, but he left the damn door open. Hugo would have to get up and shut it if he wanted to get any work done.

He was going to throttle that little brat and when he was done with Vaughn, he was going to wrap his thick hands around that little bitch's skinny neck until he got what he wanted.

~

“Here kitty kitty,” The dragon growled, on the prowl for his kitten. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” he taunted, snooping around the treasure horde for his prize. “I'm gonna find you, and when I do, you're gonna be in big trouble.”

Jack grinned, showing off a mouthful of sharp pearly white teeth. His tail glided over the smooth floor that wasn't littered with piles of treasure as high as he was.

At the top of the biggest pile was a pedestal that once sat a throne but now housed a massive bed, big enough for the dragon and his latest treasure.

Rhys stifled a giggle from behind his hand as he hid behind a pillar.

Jacks careful ears picked up the noise and he slunk down, ready to pounce on his prey.

“Gotcha!” Rhys was scooped up in two massive arms and held up off the ground.

“Jack!” Rhys laughed. “You cheated!” Rhys was smiling hard and Jack couldn't help but grin at the little ball of sunshine in his arms.

Jack easily scaled the treasure horde in order to flop back on the bed, propped up by his pillows and let Rhys sit atop his lap.

“You're just upset ‘cause you lost.” Jack couldn't help the smile.

“I always lose.” Rhys crossed his arms with a fake pout.

“Yeah and I always win.” Jack grinned again, slipping his hand under Rhys’ shirt.

“Oh yeah?” Rhys smirked, an idea blooming in his head. “You’ll have to catch me first!” Rhys jumped off the bed, skirting out of Jack's grasp and sliding down the bannister of the massive stone staircase leading up to the throne, Jack growled low in his throat, mixed with a dark chuckle.

“You little brat.” Jack grinned evilly as he crawled after Rhys, on all fours like a predator. “Get back here!” Rhys ran down the big stairs and shoved the huge doors open just enough to slip out of the treasure room.

He was at the end of the hall, slipping on the glossy floor as Jack flung open both doors with very little effort and a dull boom.

“C’mere you!” Jack yelled with a grin, he loved a chase.

Jack knew these halls like the back of his hand, Rhys was no match for him and Rhys knew that. That's what made it fun.

Adrenaline lighting in his veins, Rhys took off down the corridor, followed by the sound of Jack thundering behind him.

“You got nowhere to run little boy.” Jack's voice carried eerily down the hall. “I'm gonna find _you~_ ”

Rhys slipped into one of the rooms of the castle, the ancient furniture covered in bedsheets and coated with cobwebs.

He heard the sound of Jack outside the door and slipped quietly under a sheet. Jack pushed open the door with a soft creak, carefully examining the room. Rhys stayed completely still, hand pressed over his mouth. Thankfully the stench of must and cobwebs masked Rhys’ scent and Jack moved on. Rhys heard him skuttle on down the hall, checking each room.

Rhys let out a breath and quietly went to the door.

He peeked out to see Jack with his back to him, peeking into one of the rooms further down. Rhys slipped out and quietly made his escape, but the creak of the door gave him away.

“There you are.” Jack turned and Rhys took off running down the hallway, his stockings slipping on the smooth floor.

“I'm gonna catch you and eat you up!” Jack threatened with an evil grin.

Rhys ran into a room and slammed the door, bolting.

Backing up, he tried to get his breathing under control when a large hand came around his throat and he was grabbed up.

“Gotcha again.” Jack growled.

“Dammit.” Rhys muttered with a pout, to put of breath to put up a real fight.

“You're mine, once again.” Jack carried Rhys in his arms back to the bed.

He threw Rhys down and clambered on top of him, giving the young man no time to escape again.

“Fun game?” Rhys smiled, a soft blush coloring his cheeks.

“Yep. It made me hungry.” Jack grinned, kissing up the side of Rhys’ neck. Rhys was in for the ride of his life, from the looks of things. “Hungry for Rhysie.” He made a mental note to tease Jack more often, if it meant he was going to have this much fun.

Jack had gone full predator above him and Rhys’ breath hitched in his throat, biting his bottom lip with anticipation. Jack had his wrists pinned above his head with one strong hand and the second slipped into his pants. Rhys moaned happily, a pretty flush coloring him pink and soft and ready for Jack to make his own.

“Feels good huh?” Jack grinned against the hickey he’d just given Rhys.

“Y-yeah.” Rhys shivered, a smile etching its way onto his face. “You always make me feel good.” Jack only grinned in response to his words smiling against Rhys’ neck. Unfortunately it didn't get much farther than that before Jack stiffened, his whole body going rigid. Rhys watched his head turn and his pupils dilate.

“What’s wrong?” Rhys propped himself up on his elbows, concern coloring his delicate features.

“Not sure yet, stay here.” jack got up off the bed. Rhys could see his demeanor change before his eyes, morphing into something animal and instinct-driven.

“Jack?” Rhys pulled the covers against his chest, covering his naked form so he could get out of the bed.

“Stay here, princess. Try on some of your new clothes, I’ll be right back.” Jack thundered out of the big doors, growing in size as he left.

“That was odd.” Rhys shrugged, trying to shake off the strange feeling Jack had left him with. He could still feel Jack’s mouth on its neck from where it had been moments ago. Rhys got up off the bed, pulling the sheets with him as he made his way over to the elaborate trunk that Jack had stolen for him.

After rummaging through the contents for a moment, he found a few items in his size.

A beautiful gold and black tunic that practically mirrored Jack’s scales. It was beautiful and after finding an undershirt that fit he slipped it on, along with a pair of dark brown hunting pants that accentuated his long legs beautifully. Jack would be pleased when he returned. Rhys went over to the mirror where he first discovered what Jack was.

It felt like a lifetime ago when he had been taken from the castle, but in reality it had only been a few days. Rhys looked at his reflection and a smile formed on his face.

He looked amazing. Jack would be very pleased.

Rhys heard the door creak open but he didn’t turn around.

“That didn’t take long.” Rhys mused, straightening the panels of the tunic.

“Well well well. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” A deep warbling voice chilled Rhys to his very core.

“Hugo.” Rhys turned, backing up. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like i'm doing here? You’re smart. Figure it out.” Hugo approached him, hand on his sabre.

“Get out.” Rhys scowled, working his way backwards against a mountain of treasure.

“No way, sweetheart. You’re coming with me.” As hugo stepped forward like he held all the cards in a game with stakes as high as the heavens Rhys’ hand grasped a gilded candleholder.

He was _not_ going to let Hugo make any decisions for him. A sound reached his ears, drifting through the caverns. It was a scream. The roar of a Dragon, angry and powerful.

“What have you done?” Rhys’ fingers clenched hard around the candlestick.

“Come on, Rhys.” Hugo chided. “How stupid can you be?” Hugo was now within arm’s reach of his runaway bride.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t you _dare_ touch me.” Rhys back away from Hugo, turning so his back was now turned to the door. Another roar echoed closer now, and it brought with it a wave of heat and the splintering of trees. Jack was coming for him. “You have no right.”

“Actually, Rhys. I have every right.” Hugo frowned drawing his sword. “You are mine. And we are getting married.”

“No we are not.” Rhys held his ground. “I told you once Hugo. I will not marry a man who seeks to control me.”

“You little-” Hugo reached out to grab Rhys who swung with the candlestick and hit hugo upside the jaw.

“Do _not_ touch me.” Rhys repeated. Hugo didn’t say anything just charged Rhys and grabbed him by the hair and threw him down onto the hard stone floor. Rhys got in another hit with the candlestick before it was forced from his hands. He fought hard against Hugo but he was smaller and skinnier than him and then at the point where it seemed he was about to be over powered the doors burst open and Hugo was ripped away from Rhys.

Jack, in full dragon form and absolutely raging. He had Hugo gripped in his claw as fire dripped from his mouth. Rhys had never seen Jack so angry.

“Jack!” Rhys screamed part relief part horror. “Jack _stop_!” The dragon’s eyes flicked over to Rhys. He had gone full predator, the dragon taking over, but Rhys could tell that Jack was still in there.

“Put him down.” Rhys got to his feet, walking slowly towards his dragon. “Please.” Jack huffed, blowing a puff of smoke out of his nose. A snarl building in his throat as his gaze flicked between Rhys and the Duke who was cowering in the dragon’s claws. He looked to be on the verge of fainting.

“Listen to me, if you kill him they will not leave us alone. I have a plan.” Jack huffed but set the duke down, slowly.

“Rhys?” another voice spoke and Jack turned, ready to fight off another attacker who sought to steal Rhys away from him.

“No relax, it’s fine. He’s a friend.” Rhys turned to see Vaughn standing in front of the doors.

“Oh my god you’re alive.” Vaughn hugged his friend as Jack returned to his natural state.

“What are you doing here?” Rhys pulled away from his friend to look him in the eye. It had been ages since he had seen his best friend.

“We came to get you. After the trap broke most of the men split. I had to… I had to make sure you were still alive.”

“Trap?” Rhys frowned.

“It was Vasquez’s idea. To keep the dragon-”

“Jack.” Rhys corrected

“Right. To keep… _Jack_ occupied until we could get you out of here.”

“Why?” Jack thundered up to Vaughn knocking over a pile of treasure with his tail as he forced his way between the two young men.

“Rhys is the only heir. The kingdom has no money left. We needed the union of Ocede and Lotholia to keep our dynasty alive.” Vaughn had sad eyes as he looked at Rhys. “We had no choice, there’s nothing left.”

“Why did no one tell me?” Rhys put his hand on Jack’s shoulder as he stepped back into the conversation.

“Your father thought it would be unsuitable-”

“Conversation for me. I am _tired_ of people telling me what i can and cannot talk about.” Rhys frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s what I told them.” vaughn looked as if he was just as unhappy with it as Rhys was. “Now look where we are.” Rhys sighed and looked down.

A shadow moved across the floor and Rhys looked up in time to see Hugo with that candlestick. Raised high above his head and eyes lit with malice and rage. He was trying to hurt Jack. Without thinking Rhys shoved Jack out of the way.

“Jack look out!” Rhys shouted and hit Hugo hard across the face with his gilded fist, effectively knocking him out.

Jack turned shocked to see his little prince standing over the unconscious body of the Duke that had caused everyone so much grief.

“Rhys you could have been hurt!” both Jack and Vaughn shouted at the same time. Only pausing to look incredulously at one another.

“We have to go back.” Rhys adjusted his tunic and stared into the face of the man he loved and his very best friend. “We have to go back to Lotholia.”

~

“Rhys this is crazy.” Vaughn looked at Rhys from across the campfire.

“I'm gonna have to go with short-stack over here.” Jack grumbled as he picked Rhys up and situated the prince on his lap. Rhys didn’t mind the attention even though Vaughn had gone pale the first time he’d seen Jack pick Rhys up and kiss him.

This was improper behavior for unmarried people to do and especially for Rhys being royalty and all. Still, even married people never showed this much outward affection towards one another  But after a few hours and a very long conversation about the differences between dragons and humans Vaughn was starting to be okay with it.

Jack breathed the fire back to life before finishing his sentence, “What makes you think that going back is going fix this?”

“I thought I told you. They would just send my father’s army if Vasquez didn’t come back.” Rhys huffed and moved Jack’s hand from where is was wandering a little too far south. Jack grumbled into his neck. “If we go back, play nice, have a little wedding then everyone’s happy.”

“You’re not seriously going to marry this asshole are you?” Jack grumbled, hands tightening on Rhys’ hips.  

“For being as old as you are, you can be pretty dumb sometimes. I'm going to marry _you_.”

“Me?”

“Yep. We’ll dress you up like a fancy lord with lots of money - which isn’t a lie - and my parents will eat it right up.” Jack’s expression picked up at that. “It’ll only be for a few days, then we can go off and be by ourselves for the rest of time without anyone to bother us.”

“What if it goes wrong? What if he talks?” Vaughn cast a glance at their unconscious hostage who Jack was keeping asleep with his weird dragon magic that Vaughn didn’t quite understand but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

“He won’t.” Jack affirmed with a rather toothy grin. “You humans are very good at forgetting what you don’t want to see.”

“Well, i'm going to pretend that wasn’t as threatening as it looked and go to bed. Rhys you should too. We’ll be at the castle before lunch.” Vaughn rolled over so his back was to the fire as he started to drift to sleep.

“I don’t understand why you won’t just let me fly you there?” Jack grumbled as he curled his tail around Rhys, effectively forming a cocoon for his little prince.

“Because if someone sees us I don’t want them to try and shoot you down.” Rhys said in a soft voice and reached up to kiss the underside of Jack’s jaw. “Lets just try and make it through the next few days in one piece, okay?”

“Okay. get some rest princess.” Jack pressed a grumbly kiss into Rhys’ hair. Jack’s breathing evened out as he felt Rhys fall asleep against his chest, but Jack didn’t sleep. He kept his eye cracked open and his ears pricked up always searching for any sort of threat.

~

Vaughn had taken hugo and a horse from a nearby farm - with promise to return it - and had rode to the castle before them. Now Rhys stood in the woods at the edge of his land straightening his black and gold tunic, pleased at the way it matched Jack’s scales. Especially now when he would need to appear as Jack’s betrothed.

“Are you ready?”

“You tell me, sweetheart.” Jack came out of the darkness of the thick forest and Rhys’ jaw dropped.

He looked like _royalty_.

His hair was immaculately styled, a dark grey cloak was fastened to his shoulders and draped elegantly across his back. He had opted for a more masculine shirt, long sleeves and tailored perfectly to fit his broad chest. Rhys recognized the symbol he had seen in the castle, hanging from ripped and scorched tapestries. That odd circle with the inverted v, striking and reflective in the trademark gold that Jack never seemed to be without. He absolutely radiated power and wealth.

“Hello? Anybody in there?” Jack smirked as he crossed his arm, his cloak swishing with the movement.

Jack took a few steps forward just enough to take Rhys by the hips. “You look… divine.”

“You flatter me, kitten.” Jack grinned. “So you think i’ll pass as a wealthy Lord ready to sweep up the eligible young prince?” the dragon bent down to press a couple of sharp kisses to Rhys’ neck.

“Darling you are going to do spectacularly. I’ll be lucky if I can even get you through the gates without the women throwing themselves at you.” Rhys smiled, sweetly.

~

“A lord?” The queen arched an eyebrow.

“Yes milady.” Vaughn nodded. “He rescued Rhys from the clutches of the beast and is returning to claim the reward.”

“Reward?” it was the king’s turn to frown.

“Rhys’ hand in marriage. You offered it to Vasquez, if he could return your son safely. Well someone beat us to it and now he wants to wed Rhys as the husband of a Lord.”

“Have you met this man?”

“No. I only received a letter from one of his scouts, informing me of Rhys’ wellbeing.” Vaughn affirmed.

“Will you show us the letter?” The queen looked intrigued.

“Of course, milady.” He withdrew the forged letter from his belt and handed it over.

The two of them read it over, their eyes catching on where Rhys had signed it, giving his mark of approval. It was the first sign that their only son was alive they’d had in days.

“Majesties!” One of the knights ran into the throne room. “The Prince has returned!”

“Bring him here at once!” The king bellowed.

Rhys was escorted by an army of guards, all vigilant to see their prince safely returned, and at his side, with the Prince’s gilded hand tucked into the crook of his elbow, was Jack. Head held high, radiating power and confidence as he waltzed into the throne room. The circle of guards broke ranks to reveal the King and Queen.

“Rhys!” The queen was on her feet and rushing towards her son. She wrapped her arms tight around the prince and Rhys hugged her back. The king was following shortly. Arm extended to shake his son’s hand.

“So good to have you back, my boy.” The kings smile was tight.

“Thank you, father.” Rhys was delighted to be home once again but he had not forgotten that he had been traded like a pawn in this political game between Hugo and his own father without so much as a say in the matter.

“Mother, father, this is Jack. He is the one who saved me.” Rhys looked over at his dragon and smiled.

~

“I've decided to ask Rhys to marry me.” Jack looked at his young man from across the table. They were sitting down and having a very fancy celebration feast in Jack’s honor. Rhys looked radiant. It was almost enough to overlook this god awful human-food. He would make Rhys a wedding feast to put this one to shame. Rhys was smiling and

The quiet chatter and clinking of forks on plates paused as they took in the stranger’s words.

“Do you think that’s wise? You’ve only just met.”

“I’ve brought a wealthy compensation, for the good of the kingdom.”

“And it doesn’t matter, because I’ve already said yes.” Rhys spoke up, setting his napkin down and locking eyes with Jack. He was gorgeous in any form and this one was stunning as well, but there was something hovering at the edges of his facade. Jack was out of his element here. Rhys could tell. Maybe only because he’d seen what the dragon was like completely comfortable in his treasure trove. And he’d seen Jack naked. There was always that.

“Mother, I am quite old enough to make my own decisions. If this kingdom is to be mine once you are gone, i should like to have someone at my side that I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Rhys tore his gaze from Jack’s powerful eyes to look at his mother. “Please be nice to the love of my life.”

“Very well dear.” The Queen nodded.

“Look on the bright side, my dear,” His father spoke up. “We’ll still have a wedding and we already have all of the necessary things that we’d saved for Rhys’ union with Hugo. It’s a win-win.”

“Excellent, the sooner the better. I'm ready to have this little doll on my arm before someone swoops in and takes him.” Jack bellowed as he finished his meal.

The room laughed at that.

The parties split following dinner, the men stayed behind to smoke cigars while the women went into the sitting room to chatter. Rhys made an excuse to go up to his bedroom, feigning a headache and being tired from all the excitement.

Jack cornered him in the hallway with a gentle hand on his hip. Rhys smiled and rested his hand against Jack’s broad chest.

“You’re doing a great job.” Rhys laughed as he let himself be drawn into Jack’s embrace. “You could have fooled me.”

“Just playing along, princess.” Jack chuckled. “I just want this over with, i have some big plans for you on our honeymoon.”

“Oh really?” Rhys smiled coyly. “Like what?”

~

Hugo watched with a scowl from behind a pillar as that _stranger_ flirted and pawed on his Rhys. He was not going to let Rhys slip away from him that easy.

“Jack!” Rhys gasped at the words the stranger was whispering in his ear. “Be patient.” Rhys squirmed teasingly in his hold, a smile still present on his face.

“I’m not sure if i can princess,” The stranger dipped his head to whisper something more in Rhys’ ear and Hugo watched a very pretty blush spread across Rhys’ face as those mismatched eyes widened.

“ _Jack_.” Rhys sighed in a tone that Hugo had longed to hear. God he looked so good, so thin and lithe, just ready for a someone to come along and show him what a real man was. To give it to him like the little brat deserved. Oh Hugo would wreck him.

Something was strange about this… stranger. Familiar almost. Like Hugo knew something about him that was wrong. Like he was caught in a lie and this stranger was at the center of it.

There was only one person in town that could help him, and she was located at the edge of the kingdom. It would be a day’s ride to get to her but he had to know if something was wrong. He wrote a short letter explaining his absence and that he would return in a few days. There was just one thing he had to do before then.

He would have Rhys as his own. Or he was going to make sure no one else did.

~

Rhys was out on a shooting trip with his parents and some of the other men from the castle, Jack had elected not to go, grumbling something about wedding preparation. Truthfully he was afraid that if he was out in the woods he would be unable to resist the urge to spread out his wings. It had only been a few days but it felt like months.

It made him equally as uncomfortable to be away from Rhys for so long. Which is why he was downright murderous, when the party was supposed to be back an hour ago but no one has even been heard from.

Jack picked up a scent, it was faint, far away and it smelled like blood.

Jacks sensitive ears picked up the sound of distress even through the thick walls of the castle.

 _“Jack… where’s jack?”_ Rhys wheezed, the sound barely perceptible to those around him but Jack heard it loud and clear.

Propriety be damned, rhys was in danger. He was hurt.

Resisting the urge to eject himself out the window and into the gardens below Jack nearly ripped the door off its hinges and took the stairs down three at a time, landing on the floor just as the front doors burst open.

“Give him to me.” Jack ordered the two guards, who were carrying the barely conscious form of his Prince. They passed the skinny form into Jack broad arms, there was an ominous dark stain on his tunic and Jack turned on his heel, not caring for the worried court that followed him in awe.

“Jack.” Rhys fisted his hand in the fabric of the older mans shirt.

“You’re going to be okay, Rhysie. I promise.” Jack rumbled, if Rhys was more coherent he would have been worried that he could feel Jack’s chest warming under his hand, but he was just glad that he was back with his dragon.

“Clear this table.” Jack ordered with an inhuman growl. The members of the prince's’ family were being told of the situation and a commotion was gathering around the young man as Jack set his form on the long dining room table, pillowing his cloak under the young man’s head.

Rhys was shaking but he wasn’t unconscious yet, his hands pressed to his abdomen.

“Don’t you worry, princess, daddy is gonna take good care of you.”

“Lord Jack!” The queen called to him from the doorway, being held back by the King. “Come away from him, we have the finest healers in the kingdom-”

“All due respect, majesty, but you’ll have to kill me before I leave him.” Jack growled again, his human facade was getting dangerously thin. Jack shed his jacket and pushed up his sleeves, turning to tear the tunic way from Rhys’ body.

Servants had started to buzz around them and he could honestly care less if the whole world saw what he was trying to do.

“Rhysie, sweetheart. I'm going to fix you, but i need you to let go of the cloth okay kitten?”

The ‘healers’ had arrived with some old fashioned home remedies and a few mythical band-aids but nothing that would stop the bleeding fast enough, nothing close to what Jack could do.

Jack eased the blood soaked fabric out of Rhys’ fist.

“Sir we need you to-”

“Yeah whatever, he’s my fiance, so i'm in charge. You’re going to need to hold him down while i take care of this next part.” Jack ordered.

“And who are you.”

“I'm someone who’s handled much worse.” jack snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously at the two healers. “So you can get on board or you can get out.”

“What can we do.” much to the dismay of her counterpart the shorter healer stepped up and offered her help.

“Okay, you are going to hold down his shoulders, and you are going to get them out of here.” he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the spectators.

Jack eased Rhys’ hand off of his stomach where there was a long gash in the soft tender skin of his abdomen. Jack was going to find out how this happened once Rhys was safely off of deaths door.

“What are you doing?” The male healer frowned as Jack cleared the clothing away from the young man’s wound, passing his hand over it to calm the bleeding.

“Can it. Hold him down, this isn’t gonna be fun for him.” He snapped at the female.

“You're gonna want to help. This might get ugly.”

Jack took a step back from Rhys in order to remove his own tunic, tossing it on the floor.

He clapped his hands together as the healers observed in mortified confusion.

Jack felt the horns and the scales appear out of his skin and the subsequent frightened sounds of the healers. Jack’s throat glowed gold as he breathed fire into the palm of his hands.

“Get ready.” He ordered, turning his glowing palms down towards Rhys’ wound and breathed out, letting the magic stitch his flesh back together.

Rhys screamed, a true blood curdling scream and arched off the table as the healers struggled to keep him down. Jack grit his teeth and poured all his energy into Rhys, the light from his palms glowing brighter as the skin healed itself easily, not even a scar left behind.

When it was over Rhys fell back against the table and Jack was with him in the next moment.

“Rhysie, talk to me kitty cat. You okay in there?”

Rhys reached up to stroke one of Jack’s horns affectionately, as tiredness overcame him.

“I am so lucky to have you.” the sweetest smile played at his lips.

“You scared me Rhysie.” Jack pressed a kiss into the boy’s hair. “I'm not letting you out of my sight until this damn wedding, and even then I might never let you out of my castle.” Rhys smiled weakly at that thought, he missed their castle with the glittering piles of treasure.

“He is my son! Let me pass!” there was a banging on the door and Jack swiftly concealed his horns as the door opened as the king and queen walked through.

“I'm alright.” Rhys tried to sit up but jack pushed him back down with a hand on his tattooed shoulder.

“My god!” His mother exclaimed at the sight of the smooth skin of Rhys’ abdomen, the only evidence of his wound was the blood on his skin, still sticky and half dried. “How did you two manage this?” She looked to the healers who glanced at Jack.

“It was-”

“Nothing short of a miracle, your majesty.” Jack said as he fastened his tunic and picked Rhys up off of the table. “If you excuse us, I'm putting Rhys to bed.”

“Shouldn’t you let someone else do that, dear? Its improper.”

“I'm not leaving him again. I left his side for one afternoon and he was nearly disemboweled, i have yet to discover how that happened and mark my words if i find anything amiss, i will simply take my wedding and my fiance elsewhere.” Jack bared his teeth.

“He is my son.” the queen said, stomping her foot. “He is the _prince_.”

“ _Rhys_ was almost killed. For the second time in as many months.” Jack was on the verge of snarling, rhys put his hand on Jack’s heart. “As his future husband, it is my duty to protect him from harm. That is what you should expect from me, propriety be damned.”

“Jack…” Rhys said softly, “Put me down, love.”

“I agree put him down.”

“Mother, there was one thing i asked of you when i returned home. Do you remember what that was?” Rhys stayed upright with the help of Jack. His mother fixed him with a frown, “I asked you to be nice to the love of my life. Because with or without your permission i am going to be with Jack. I know all about your little scheme to fix me up with Hugo, against my consent. But i am not property, and if you insist on treating me that way, then i am going to leave here and never come back, and you’ll get none of Lord Jacks riches. Will you damn your entire kingdom just to be right?” Rhys stepped forward to put a hand on his mother’s shoulder.

“Please trust me. Just this once. I know what i'm doing.” The queen put her hand over his, meeting her son’s gaze.

“We’re moving up the wedding.” Jack stepped forward, a snarl still present on his lips.

“To when?” the queen blanched.

“Tomorrow.”

~

“You’ve had your memory altered, dumbass.” The witch grumbled sourly, to be fair sour was her only real emotion, aside from murderous. “Powerful magic. Should take some work.” she looked at him with her one blind eye. It always seemed to stare right through his soul.

“Can you fix it?”

“What kind of dumb-shit question is that? ‘Course i can fix it. It’ll cost ya.” Vallory sneered.

Vallory wasn’t the sort of person that you ran into in a town market. Hugo had to search high and low for a witch that would do the kind of things he was asking.

She stirred a few things around in her cauldron before stomping over to Hugo and examining his head roughly with her sharp fingers.

“Dragon magic, very dangerous stuff.” She was most likely talking to herself. Hugo had learned not to interrupt her when she was working. “August!!” Vallory thundered and the blond man startled awake with a scowl

“What is it ma?” August got to his feet, knocking aside a few ale jugs while doing so.

“You better watch your mouth boy, before i do somethin’ real nasty to you to fix that damn attitude.” She griped and then rattled of a list of things for August to fetch for the spell she would need to fix Hugo’s head.

“Heard that little prince of yours is all lined up to marry someone else.” She made idle conversation as she took the items that August brought to her as they came and began mashing them and mixing them together. Once it was done it was a foul smelling goop that she ladled out of her cauldron and into a bowl.

“Drink.” Vallory thrust the bowl into Hugo’s meaty hands. “All of it.” she ordered.

Hugo looked at the liquid in the bowl. It highly resembled swamp water. Hugo just groaned and downed the bowl.

Resisting the urge to vomit his head started to swim that was something more than illness. The curse was being lifted from his mind as he tried to focus hard on the silhouette of that stranger that had Rhys pressed up against the wall and in a moment of startling clarity he recognized the form.

It had been crouched over Rhys as they argued in the dragon’s hoard, he remembered that face and that voice -

 _He_ was the dragon.

“I have to go.” Hugo dug a sizeable amount of gold out of his coin purse and tossed it on the table as he stalked out the door and was riding out of the gate before the door even swung shut.

~

“You need to be more careful, love.” Rhys sighed, draping his shirt over the edge of the bed. Rhys was grateful that they were getting married as soon as possible it hadn’t left him enough time for his new outfit to be finished so he was selecting one of his more formal ones.

Since Jack could take whatever form he wanted, including clothing that wasn’t a problem for him.

“Like hell. You almost died princess.” Jack growled. “The sooner I can get you back to my castle the better.” Jack pressed his face into the back of Rhys’ neck. “That way I can deal that insolent little bastard and you’re going to be safe and sound among my other treasures.”

“Careful, Jack. anyone hears you talking like that and you might lose your reputation.”

There was a knock on the door and Rhys uttered the entry command. Vaughn poked his head through the door.

“Hey, buddy. Jack needs to get changed and it’s sort of bad luck for him to see you before the wedding.” Vaughn glanced sheepishly at the dragon who was still shirtless and his tail was sweeping idly against the floor, a little habit that belayed his uneasiness.

“Right you and your human traditions.” Jack laughed a little, taking Rhys’ hand and raising it to his lips. “Well my darling, I will see you at the alter.”

“I’ll wait with bated breath.” Rhys stepped up to kiss his dragon who shifted back into more presentable human form.

Rhys turned back to the mirror when the two men had left. Rhys grinned at his own reflection.

He was getting married today.

~

Rhys waited outside of the doors waiting for the music to play. He was going to be married in a few moments, just like he had always dreamed, hell a few weeks ago he was dreading his wedding day and now he could barely wait to see his dragon at the end of that isle.

What had his life come to? The future king of Lotholia, about to be wed to the only thing in three countries that could singlehandedly destroy everything from the mountains to the sea.

Just as the music started to play the doors opened and Rhys saw Jack standing there all of his worries were gone. His father met him at the end of the isle as the entire room stood. Half of the kingdom had to be there, but Rhys was focused on Jack.

His father was a comforting presence at his side as they made their way past Rhys’ friends and acquaintances. Past figureheads and village folk.

He joined Jack at the altar, his father handing him off to live the rest of his life.

“We are gathered here today-” There was a deafening crash as the doors were kicked open and the massie stained-glass window shattered into a million colorful pieces. The guests screamed as ruffians and hired muscle all stormed into the castle.

“Jack-” Rhys looked wildly at his dragon as he was grabbed, being torn away from Jack’s hand. “Jack!”

“Well well well, you really like to mess up my plans, don’t you butterbean?” Hugo stalked into the room and Jack growled, struggling hard against the five large men that were holding him back.

“Stop this Hugo!”

“You just don’t get it do you rhys? You’re mine.” Hugo stepped forward to take Rhys’ chin in his hand.

“No i'm _not_.” Rhys let out a growl of his own. It was impressive for someone of his size and Jack would have been proud if he wasn’t trying not to rip the limbs from these assholes who thought they could step on his moment.

“You would pick this monster over me?” Vasquez gestured to Jack with a casual jab of his thumb.

“He’s not the monster. You are.” Rhys spat. He managed to catch Jack’s eye from over Hugo’s shoulder.

There was something in his eyes, those gorgeous eyes. Some resolute determination that made Jack’s skin prickle. It almost happened in slow-motion as Rhys stomped hard on the toe of the brute that was holding him and ran to Jack who shook off his own brutes like they were no more than pesky bugs perching on his back. Rhys ran past Hugo and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, jumping up on o his back as Jack transformed, going from full human to full dragon in the span of a few seconds. With Rhys perched on his back like he had been born to sit astride a dragon.

Everyone in the room watched in horror as Jack towered over them all, massive form shimmering in the setting sun streaming in from the broken window. He roared as some of the braver men charged him, they were quickly dealt with either with a slash of claws or a clack of powerful jaws. Finally the violence Jack had been waiting for.

“ _Leave_.” Rhys thundered. Jack let out a puff of smoke from his nose.

Luckily most of Hugo’s men were coward enough to bolt but Hugo just stood facing him down. An indignant scowl set on his face.

The doors that Rhys had come through burst open and with it came Vaughn leading the kings army. Now Vasquez was trapped between a very murderous dragon and Rhys’ very murderous best friend.

“You _ruined_ my wedding.” Rhys matched Hugo’s scowl.

Rhys set his shoulders, casting a glance to Vaughn. “Hugo Vasquez, for plotting a coup and attempting to assassinate and kidnap members of the royal family I charge you with high treason by decree of the Kingdom of Lotholia. Under this charge you are to be sentenced to life imprisonment and therefore your lands and wealth will be usurped by the authority of the crown.”

“You won’t get away with this, brat.” Vasquez struggled as Vaughn shackled him in irons.

“Hold your tongue.” the king stepped forward. “You _will_ pay respect to your future king.”

“Take him away.” Rhys ordered and no one dared counter his orders. Vasquez was dragged away.

Rhys gave Jack’s neck a little pat and Jack lowered him down. He slid elegantly onto the floor, his beautiful white suit was ripped and scorched in places, but he still looked as incredible as that first day when Jack saw him in the gardens.

Rhys touched his forehead to Jack’s massive scaly one and they stayed like that for a moment before Jack shrunk down to his semi-human form once more. The cat was out of the bag, might as well let it run free and claw up the curtains.

“Rhys…” His parents eyed Jack with wary eyes but instead of fleeing in tears or ordering Rhys away from him at once, his mother just pressed her mouth into a hard line and looked her son in the eyes. “You’re sure?”

“With all of my heart.” Rhys nodded.

“Then why don’t we finish this wedding?” Jack grinned, toothy and a little bit of smoke escaping from his smile.

~

In the end, everyone was happy. The fallen empire of Ocede had more than enough money to keep Lotholia running and The King found ways to let the land sustain itself by engaging in new enterprises. Everyone begged Rhys to stay to live with Jack in the palace and protect the country but Rhys just smiled and shook his head.

He would still take over the country when his father became to old to manage it himself, but he decided that he was going to rule from the mountains, because that was his home now and he would never dream of keeping Jack confined to the palace.

And so the Prince left his kingdom for the last time, but for the first time by his own choosing and as he laid down in bed that night, the massive form of his dragon curled around him he could not have been any happier.

 

 

 


End file.
